


ONLY MINE

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Possessive Behavior, Possessive John, Punishment, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: John seed catches one of the young flock members commit sins and he's going to help them atone wether they like it or not.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humongousblazestranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humongousblazestranger/gifts).



> Request: John being super possessive because he finds out the reader is a virgin  
> _______________  
> So this is a build up, please just bare with me I will update as soon as I can and I'm also writing other request 😚🦋🧚🏼♀️

You were sitting on a pew with your parents, looking very uncomfortable, As Joseph preached about the collapse, your thoughts were anywhere but. 

You never really believed in God or religion, it was just another tactic to control humans and not let them have the freedom they deserved. You yawned loudly earning a pinch from your mom which made you jump in your seat, John noticed that and couldn't help but chuckle. 

After the long boring sermon you all went to the front to greet the seeds, as your mother talked, you looked at the scars and tattoos the younger seed had, from his hands to his chest, and of course he noticed you looking, your gaze came up to his face, noticing he had his eyes on you with a smirk on his face, you blushed instantly and looked away, thank god your parents conversation ended just as you looked down in embarrassment.  
__________________

It was 12 a.m and your parents were in a deep sleep, you drugged their food with sleeping pills to make sure they wouldn't wake until tomorrow. Every Saturdays and Sundays you sneaked out of your room to go meet with your friends at spread eagles. Jess, Wheaty,Sharkey and Hurk Jr. Most of them were older than you but that's what made it fun. 

You chose a tight mini dress that stuck to your curves beautifully. You put on some eyeliner and mascara making your eyes appear larger; you freed your long hair from it's braids, beautiful curls running to your chest. You messaged Wheaty to come pick you up and not to park in the front because of your nosey neighbors. You decided on a simple sneaker as you wanted to be comfortable through the whole night.

*******  
You waved as Wheaty approached you with his blue truck and parked next to where you were standing. He leaned out his window and looked you up and down "Hey Raven, wow you look stunning" you blushed at his comment.

"Hello Wheaty, you look great as well. Is the others at the bar." He nodded and helped you up on the seat. You buckled your belt as he reversed, making your way to spread eagles.

*********

"I'm not gonna drink much this time, maybe 2 or 3 shots and that's it" you warned Wheaty as he opened the wooden doors of the bar.

"Ok, whatever you say Ray" he chuckled.

"POPO, OVER HEAR" Sharkey called out from behind the booth

The bar was packed tonight like always, someone was doing karaoke, some were playing darts and other games and some were fighting, it was, old man billy,he always started fights with everyone.

You made your way through the crowd with Wheaty, and greeted everyone. "You look fucking gorgeous girl, who you dressin up for tonight hmmm any boyss" Jess winked at you sarcastically making you groan in annoyance.

"She's right Lola, you look hooot like fireee" Hurk said as he passed you a shot of you don't know what but it was strong.

"Fucking hell the hell is in hear" you went into a fit of coughs and everyone in the booth laughed. 

"So Ray, are you gonna run from the freaky cult or are you going to stay. You looked at Jess with narrow eyes.

"Jess it's not a cult and it's not my choice, you think I want to stay with fucking lunatics who are preparing for the end of the world." You all laughed "but I'm serious the moment I can get my inheritance from Grandma I'll head to New York in a flash." 

Wheaty pouted "you're gonna leave us Ray, you're gonna leave your best friends."

"That's never going to happen Wheaty, you know why?" He shook his head "because my parents have the right to pass me that inheritance and if they find out what I'm planning they would never give me a dime, I'm pretty sure the spend it already." You took 2 shots of the strong stuff as you felt the anger wake but soon it calmed down as your body went numb. "But it's fucking ok because I got you fuckers. Huh?"

"I drink to that" Jess said and everyone raised their shot glass.

*********

After 6 shots you were finally done, your body was limp, struggling just to sit up, hurk has already left with a girl so it was only Jess Wheaty and Sharkey who passed out 4 shots in."I-i give up, I give up, I'm do-ne" you slurred.

"I thought you said only 3 shots" Wheaty was the only sober one, since he had to drive you back.

"What time is it" Jess groaned and layed her heavy head down.

Wheaty took a look at his phone "3:48 a.m" 

"Guys I'm gonna ask Mary may if I could take the bed upstairs, my head is fucking killing me"

"Same, my fucking head hurts so baadddd" you slurred as Jess nudged you to get off the booth so she could pass. "Byeee my love, have golden twinkling sweet dreams." 

Jess flipped you off before making her way to Mary may. 

"So Wheaty boy, I guess it's just you and me huh?" You smirked up at Wheaty "do you wanna have drunk sex. I want it to be sooo rough that I'll go back home bruised and broken" wheaty's eyes widened at that and before he could answer a booming voice cut through, sobbering you right up.

"I Think Not Miss Anson" you both slowly turned and looked in the angry face of the Baptist. You immediately straightened your posture and fixed your crinkly dress.

"Shiiit" you cursed lowly but they all heard. "Mr John what a pleasure seeing you he-re" even tho you tried hard to talk firmly it just didn't work and your words were slurred making you curse under your breath again.

"Get up my dear I'm taking you home, we need to have a serious talk with your parents." He leaned and tried to help you to get up.

"Mr, I'm suppose to take her home safely." Wheaty said sternly. John looked at him up and down then at the passed out Sharkey before smiling his fake smile. 

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath Mr Wheaty? Was it and your umm passed out friend there hmm" he made a disgusted voice. "I'm pretty sure I'm the safest one to take her home,You shouldn't have let her drink in the first place." He looked down at you and helped you up "come on my dear let's go." With a nod you got up but Wheaty took in your wrist and John clenched his jaw tightly.

"Ray you sure you want to go with him, I can take you back you know" you smiled at him and nodded. He got out of the booth and hugged you tight before whispering "turn your location on and message me when your safe." John's body tensed when you kissed him on the head, he cleared his throat one time, indicating to hurry it up. "Ok bye ray, be safe" 

"Bye Wheaty, I'll call you when I can" Wheaty pushed pass John and got out from the bar.  
You tried to walk to the door but your head was spinning badly so John held you around your waist to steady you.

"When Your Done With That Piece Of Ass, Pass It To Me Next" old man Billy laughed as he took a big gulp from his cheap beer. You felt everyone's eyes on you and John and you could tell he was angry as his body shook. He carefully removed his arm from around you and walked to Billy, who was sitting at the bar.

"What did you say Mister." You could tell he was boiling on the inside.

Old man Billy finished his drink and turned to John in his sit. "I said when You're finished fucking that whore, pass it to me next, I'm getting blue balls from not having a warm fat pussy around my fat cock to fuck all day and she looks like she can handle a good big cock" he laughed dryly. In a flash John landed a firm punch to his jaw making the old man tumble from his sit and land on the hard floor with a Thumph, John then kicked him in the stomach while everyone watched but did nothing. He soon was on him, trapping him with his legs on either side of the old mans hip. John started punching him in the face hard, left and right.

"JOHN STOP THAT'S ENOUGH!" You ran to his side and grabbed his shoulder but he was too blinded by his own wrath so he pushed you away with force. Your ankle got caught on something and you collapsed heavily on your back before heating your head on the wooden floor. In an instant John got up from the bloodied unconscious man and came to your aid.

You groaned and whimpered as you touched your neck, it didn't hurt that much but it was an unexpected fall, what hurt the most was your right ankle. Mary may came around from behind the bar and helped you up setting you down on a near by chair before side glancing at John. "Are you okay hun" you nodded but winced as it brought pressure to your neck.

"Umm yes Miss May, thank you."

"No problem honey, you shouldn't really jump in when people are fighting sweetheart, you could've gotten really hurt."

"I'm sorry, but no one tried to help the poor man so I jumped in."

"Honey you damn well know he deserves whatever beating he gets for calling you out like that. Don't be stupid next time and think about yourself okay." Mary May fixed your tight dress, pulling it down as it rode up high on your thighs and hugged you.

"Thank you Mary." She separated and went back behind the bar. You now realized John was watching you with a worried look yet angry which scared you to the core.

"Get up, let's go dear." Before you could get up he went to Mary May and took out a huge amount of cash from his pocket. "This is a twelve hundred for you not to serve this fucker" Mary took the cash and nodded. "Good" he said and came back to where you were sitting. "come on Raven get up"

"I can't, I think I twisted my ankle" you whispered. He sighed and nodded. He rest one of his hands on your shoulder and the other went behind your knees, he lifted you up and you yelped not expecting it. "John I can walk myself...."

"Shhh my dear, keep quiet and let's take you back home." He walked outside the bar and you took deep breath from the fresh air. "Why were you here Raven, does your parents know." He looked down at you with his baby blue eyes which held an emotion you didn't know. "Why are you hanging out with people like that dear, don't you know their lives is built around sin"

"I'm sorry" you said lowly and hid your face in his chest, his nose wrinkled as the strong smell of cheap alcohol invaded his nose. "My parents don't know about me sneaking off, and if they did, they would be so disappointed." You looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's best if your parents know before you stray from the right path and be full of sins" he shook his head.

"No no please please you can't tell them, John please."

"Raven, stop pleading, we're telling your parents and that's final." He set you down when you reached his Jeep. "Get in the car" he walked to the driver's side and got in. When he noticed you still hadn't taken a sit, his blood boiled. "Raven don't let me get out there, Now Get In The Fucking Car!" You turned and look around yourself to see what chances you had if you escaped. The woods surrounded the whole county maybe if you escape from John you can hide at a friend's house from the seeds and your parents.

You tested your weight on your ankle and it was painful but bearable, without your mind agreeing, your legs took off on their own, sprinting towards the woods, but that all crashed down when you hit a wall of muscles. You looked up into the eyes of John seed, which was clouded with wrath and something else you didn't know about.

"I Told You To Get In The Fucking Car Raven, Why Can't You Listen!" he snarled at you and you flinched. He grasped your wrist tightly, which made you whimper.

"John you're hurting me." He still didn't loosen his hold, tears streamed down your face as he dragged you roughly to the car. "John please, you're really hurting my hand, let go" he loosened it slightly but still had a firm grasp. 

John opened the passenger door and pushed you inside his Jeep, buckling your belt like you were some kind of child. "Be a good girl and stay. I am taking you back home and I don't want you acting like a little bitch." He growled.

You rubbed your wrist to make the pain go away while John got in his side and started driving. He heard your whimperings and sniffles and he turned to look at you while keeping his focus on the road. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let my wrath take over." You nodded and wiped your tears away. "Why were you out here, Raven? Why were you drinking to the point you couldn't even stand? and why are you dressed in such a short dress, for the prying eyes to see? Haven't we thought you about all of this. About Greed, Vanity, Gluttony, Lust" he drawled out the last word. 

"Answer me my dear."  
How could you answer him when you couldn't even look at him. He sighed heavily when you didn't say a word. "Let's make a deal Raven" your head perked up like a curious dog. "I won't tell your parents if you do one thing" he looked from the empty dark road to you.

"And what do you want me to do John?"

He smiled wickedly at you. "Confess and Atone ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out about your sins and one particular one he isn't too mad about.

Your heart skipped a beat as the words left him, you knew what happened to others who atoned your parents included, even tho you were very young you remember clearly as it was like yesterday, your parents had a big chunk of flesh missing as your mom cried for days from the pain.

In no time you were at his ranch. "We're here my dear" he had this giddy in his voice that made your stomach churn.

He opened your door and held a hand for you to take. You took it not wanting to anger him. He walked you inside his beautiful rustic home. "My head hurts a lot" John nodded and went to his open kitchen waving for you to follow.

"You need something to eat but while we're comfortable please tell me everything you want to free from your chest." He set down a cold bottle of water with a bar of chocolate. "Eat this first while I make you a sandwich" he started taking things out from the fridge and cabinet setting them on the counter in front of you as you took a seat on the stool on the other side of John.

"I don't know where to start." You said as you opened the chocolate bar and took a bite. He started adding mayo to your french baguette and added ingredients.

"Ok, tell me about yourself at home, what drove you and made you decide to turn to drinking." You drank the water and washed the thick chocolate down.

"Nothing really, it just happened" you shrugged as he passed you your sandwich. 

"Eat then we talk". He sighed with disappointment when you decided to answer him untruthfully. "I'll be in my office Raven, come find me when your done" he left as you dug into your fancy sandwich.

********

After you finished your chocolate, sandwich and water you felt a lot better and completely sober, you got off from your stool and decided whether you should just leave, you walked to the big living space and looked at the opportunity you had. 

"I know what you're thinking Raven, but let's just say you escape me hmm, then what? you go crash a couple of your older friends couch and drink with them to the point you can't walk" he stepped right behind you as you felt him press himself against your back. "Dress in mini tight dresses that show you off to those who fuck anything that has a hole huh Raven?" his chest vibrated as he talked with spite in his tone, he turned you around roughly, forcing you to face him. "You like dressing up like a fucking slut" your eyes widened at what he was saying

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" you turned and headed for the door but John grabbed your arm before you could open it and trapped you between his body and the large wooden door. "John what the fuc..."

"SIR! YOU CALL ME FUCKING SIR LITTLE GIRL. IM NOT ONE OF YOUR DRINKING BUDDIES YOU DECIDE TO FUCK WHENEVER. UNDERSTAND" you couldn't hold back the surprise look evident on your face. He chuckled darkly "Now Raven, Tell me about your sins and what drives you to act upon them instead of seeking help from us. Let's start with Greed." He pressed harder against you and you whimpered as your breath was slowly cut off.

"I- umm I"

"Hurry up Raven we don't have all day"

"I'm not that greedy s-sir, I usually like to share whatever I have with everyone, even when I think ev-everyone else comes before myself, I guess that's how I grew u-up"

"Good my dear, tell me about gluttony

"I don't know John, I just drink."

"SIR! And I can tell you're lying to me, Tell. Me. About. Gluttony."

"ITS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY" you screamed loudly, he was shocked at your rage but composed himself, this was what he wanted, to drive you to open up to him. "YOUR FAMILY HAS MADE MY PARENTS SO FUCKING STRICT THAT I CAN BARELY LEAVE THE HOUSE ON MY OWN, AND IM FUCKING 19 IM BASICALLY A PRISONER TO THEM UNTILL THEY CAN MARRY ME OFF TO ONE RELIGIOUS FUCKER WHO BELIEVES A WOMENS JOB IS TO BE A BREEDER AND TO PLEASE THEM WHENEVER THEY WANT AND CLEAN, COOK JUST LIKE MY FUCKING MOM OR EVERY OTHER WOMEN THAT HAS JOINED THIS FUCKING CULT. I DRINK BECAUSE I WANT TO ESCAPE THE REALITY I AM LIVING. IS THAT SO HARD TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Your face was flushed from anger and you couldn't hold back the words that left you next. "It's All Your Brother's Fault, He Manipulate People On Their Fear, And Claims He Talks To God When He Is Just Fucking Crazy, Just Like Jacob Is Mentally Sick And Just As You Are A Sadistic Fuck Who Doesn't Care About Anyone But Yourself And The Pleasure You Take In Skinning People Alive. I HATE YOU ALL YOU SICK FUC...." 

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, NOW TELL ME ABOUT LUST." 

"FUCK YOU!" He slammed his whole weight on you making you wheeze.

"Don't Test My Patience Raven Tell Me About Lust!" He growled in warning and you really didn't want to test him.

"I'm -I I can't." your cheeked burned in embarrassment as you couldn't even finish your sentence.

"Awe what happened don't want to tell how much of a Slut you really are my dear" he chuckled darkly. "I heard you offer your Body to that boy and how many times did you whore yourself around to the bar, did you also fuck that old guy who I almost beat to death. ANSWER ME!" Tears were running freely down your face as he accused you of such horrid acts.

"IM A FUCKING VIRGIN!" You screamed and slapped him hard on his face. His face turned to the other side and he slowly turned it back on you like something from a horror movie. He looked at you with so much wrath that you tried to open the door and be as far away from him as possible.

John took a fistful of your hair and immediately dragged you away from the door before you could escape his grasp. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU UNLEASHED LITTLE GIRL!" He roughly pushed you to his office floor and immediately locked the door, before you could process what happened he was on you. "Be a good girl and don't move unless you want it to be extremely painful." His hand went to his pocket and dragged out a sharp pocket knife

You thrashed wildly to get him off of you "No John please, please"

"Quiet my dear, we had a deal remember, you atone and I keep quiet." You looked at him thinking which one is really worse, you have to atone anyway when you get a little older but if your parents found out you drugged them to go and get drunk they would literally kill you.

"Stay still little Raven" he cut of your mini dress from the middle, leaving you in your panties and bra. His pupils dilated as he saw you in a white set of underwear. "I know exactly the place I'm gonna mark you." At first you were scared but now, you couldn't help the heat that build in the pit of your stomach when you saw him so wrathful. "But first my little Raven you know what to say, say the magic word Raven, just say it and I'll clean you of your sins that spread like cancer." He caressed your navel and you couldn't help but moan.

"Is it going to hurt?" You asked lowly 

"Pain will last only about a day but your soul will be free forever, say the magic word Raven."

"Yes" John closed his eyes and groaned deeply. 

"I want you to say every letter after I'm done carving it into you, ok" you nodded. He fitted himself uncomfortably between your thighs, he layed flat on his stomach, his head above your navel and his hand resting on your upper thigh. He stretched the skin of your hipbone and carved the first letter. You screamed and tried to squirm from the pain but he held you down tightly. After the letter was done he waited for you to say it. "My dear, what is the letter."

"G" you whimpered. He carved in the next then next then next, untill the last letter remained. He dug the knife in deeper for the last letter, as you couldn't do anything but scream. John removed the knife and looked up at you with clouded eyes. You took a deep breath and groaned out "Y". Your eyes were heavy, maybe from pain, maybe from the amount of blood you lost or maybe from not sleeping.

"There," he sighed satisfied "so fucking beautiful." John sighed a happy breath before leaning down and swiping his tongue over your open wound. He looked up at you with lust filled eyes and you couldn't help but moan as he licked your blood off you. "Taste so fucking innocent little Raven."

Without thinking you opened your legs apart and smirked at the sadistic man. "I lied about Lust sir" you batted your eyelashes as you looked at him for his reaction.

John's jaw tensed and he pinched his eyebrows together. "And what lie might that be my dear Raven." You got pleasure in knowing he was possessive about you.

"Well sir, I have always Lusted over you, every since I was a little girl." His frowned turned into a knowing smirk and he signed for you to continue. "I Lusted after you touching me, I would always spread my legs and finger myself but it was never quit enough" you slowly snaked your hands between your legs and touched your clit slightly. "I would think about you pounding into me so hard that bruises would form all over my body, I got so wet from thinking you whipping me with your belt when I disobeyed." John looked at you with heavy lids as you continued to tell him about your dreams. "I wanted you to feed me your cock for every meal of the day until my stomach was full of your cum." 

"The innocents are always the naughty ones huh?" He chuckled and looked down at your now wet panties as you rubbed yourself through it. "Move them to the side for me my dear, let's see how the sin Lust affects a young girl like you." You bit your bottom lips and moved your white panties to the side, John immediately moaned at your wet fat pussy on full view. "Look at that, did you keep your pussy only for me to use, did you want to lose your innocence to you master's fat cock."

"Yes master, I've kept it tight only for you." He hummed 

"I want you on my bed, I don't want you to messy up my expensive carpet."

You nodded and followed him out and upstairs. As you both passed the threshold you were in awe of the beautifully decorated room that was drowned in the bright moon light from the huge window next to his bed, his bedroom lights weren't even on, yet you could see everything around. 

John's king sized bed was covered in a dark blue silk sheets and the frame was a dark pine wood which matched the mattress perfectly, just his type. "Take your bra off, lay down, spread eagled and wait for your master to return AND, don't you even dare think about touching yourself little girl."

"Yes master" he walked out from the room and you immediately got to work on discarding your bra and your shoes. Your socked feet wiggled on the lush carpet involuntarily which made you giggle. You took slow steps towards the silk bed and crawled on it till you were laying right at the middle.

"Hmm, is my sweet girl ready for her punishment" you didn't even realize when he came back, you noticed him holding a couple of stuff but the light was to dim to tell what, no matter what, you were super excited.

"Yes daddy" you smirked

"Daddy huh" you nodded and he chuckled "I like it little girl, now" he stalked towards you with the items and when he got close enough he laid them down below you. With only one item in hand that made a clinking sound he approached your vulnerable form. "Choose a safe word my dear, anything you want"

"I don't need it" he laughed at your courage.

"Believe me little Raven, you'll need it" you thought about it before answering.

"Baby blue" he hummed in agreement and sat beside you. The bed dipped down under his weight as he leaned down to take in your breast.

"Look at that" he growled. "Answer me truthfully little Raven and you'll get praised, cause if you don't I find out, your punishment will be painful." you nodded a and he continued "Are you really a virgin. Use words only"

"Yes, Yes daddy" you answered truthfully and he rewarded you by leaning down and popping a nipple into his warm mouth and suckling on it while his hand worked the other. "Yes, hmm feels so" good. He soon let go of your nipples making you whine.

"There's more to come my dear. Tell me has anyone seen your tits except me?"

"N-No" you lied and he hummed. Not even knowing what happened, John latched something on your hard nipples. You screamed in shock and pain. 

"I told you not to lie or you'll get punished honey" he pulled the metal clamps from the connected chain between them as the clamps pulled on your sensitive nubs roughly.

"Please I'm sorry, take them off please" he clicked his tongue no

"Who?"

"What" you wailed as he kept pulling on the clamps.

"Who saw your tits before me"

"John it's not th-"

"NO! I TOLD YOU," he took in a breath to compose himself, you really didn't know how to react, one minute he was cool and calm, the other he was burning like a wild fire, blinded by wrath. "Honey You Call Me Either Sir, Master or Daddy, I told you I'm not like your drinking buddies."

"Yes master" he let go of your clamps, letting your nipples rest. "Wheaty." He looked with envy and wrath at you for a minute before smiling wickedly.

"I believe you. Never lie to me again" you nodded as he got up from the bed and walked below you. "Has anyone ever touched you except yourself."

"No, of course not" you answered truthfully and he nodded before picking something up from the items he brought.

"That's good, from now on I don't want you touching yourself either, understand" you looked at him with a shocked look on your face.

"John you can't be serio.." your words got cut off by a burning pain on your pelvic bone as the lash hit your new carved wound. Your screaming lasted for a good 30 seconds before looking up at John with teary eyes. "Fuck you Aaaghhhhhh, stoooop please" your beggings went on death ears as John whipped you again on the inside of your thigh.

"You do not call me John my dear, and you obey when I tell you to do something, there isn't an option, you only answer with yes Master, YOU. DO. NOT. GET. TO. TOUCH. YOURSELF. UNDERSTAND!"

"YES MASTER!" You cried out. You looked up to look at the item that he beat you with and of course it was a leather belt,his belt. Just like you told him to hit you with when you disobeyed "Again" he raised his eyebrows and chuckled but complied, lashing you on your navel. Your hips bucked on their own at the stinging pain, but somehow you craved it more.

"My little mischievous raven, you enjoy pain darling?" You nodded at him "well look at that, the perfect fucking couple." 

"Please, daddy I want to feel your fat cock inside me" John's breath hitched at your words but tried to calm himself and his painfully hard dick.

"Have you learned nothing about sin my dear, I can't fuck you because God wouldn't approve, but don't worry, I'm gonna take your innocence soon enough." 

"Isn't what we're doing a sin?"

"Yes and we can atone but when I take your virginity without being married that's the worse of sins cause you can't get it back my dear raven" your shocked face made him laugh. "Awe don't be so shocked, you already knew your parents were looking for someone to marry you off to. They both came to Joseph for help." You never knew about your parents looking for someone, but were you really shocked, that's what they've been talking about since you turned 14.  
"Joseph found a boy for you, 4 years older than you are, his parents are rich, they own 2 farms in the valley, and he is just the perfect boy your parents are looking for. You were suppose to meet them this Monday."

"But today's is already Monday" 

"I guess you're right, your suppose to meet them today then. Exactly at 10 a.m." you tried to get up and process what he was saying but he held your legs to stop you. 

"I'm not marrying any fuckers" you said angry.

"I'm afraid it's not your choice, there's one other option tho." You saw how his face lit up. He strode over your body as your legs automatically opened to welcome him in. "You'll Marry me. I'll treat you like a queen, give you whatever you want but in return you'll give yourself up to me. Think about it dear Raven" he started grinding down on your covered sex, moaning as he rubbed the perfect place.

"What happens if I don't agree?" He laughed darkly and you could feel a little anger there.

"Your parents will force you to live the life you always hated, be nothing but a breeding cow and a dishwasher to him, is that what you want my dear? To never have option in your marriage? To let the men control what you do every day." He was whispering the horror in your ears and your body shivered uncontrollably. "Tell me Raven does it sound bad to be my little wife? You're free to do anything you please and you never have to be trapped in a marriage you never wanted. All of the flock will treat you with respect, like a queen." You didn't even notice you were crying till he licked your fallen tears away.

"Do you want kids?" That was the first thing you thought of and your not even sure why, John even got taken back by your question.

"I won't force you into it and we will have all the time to think about it later, but eventually, yes I wouldn't mind a couple of my own running around" you giggled at his words.

"I can do anything I want?" You raised your eyebrow at him. He grinned wolfishly at you.

"You're free to do anything you want. Mostly! There will be simple rules for you to follow and I won't tolerate if you break them" he bit your ear lobe and he felt your body shiver under him.

"Like what?" You whispered lowly.

"For starters I do not tolerate cheating, if you even dare touch someone who is not your husband, you will be punished and-" he chuckled deeply as he bit a little harder on your ear, you could feel his chest vibrate as he talked. "You really don't want to know what happens to the poor guy who looked at you in the first place." He whispered it directly into your ear canal. 

He started grinding up and down as you thought about his deal, he'll treat you like a queen so that shouldn't be that bad, but also he had huge anger issues which you had to deal with every second. You're making a deal with the devil and your not sure if it's the right decision or the wrong one. "Yes." His movement stopped and he looked down at you.

"Say that again my dear Raven."

"I said yes, I'll marry you." His face lit up with a huge smile and his hips started moving again. "Awww fuuck" your groaning sparred him on. 

John's hand snaked between your bodies and he moved you panties to the side. "A young boy can't satisfy a greedy girl like you, can he?" You shook your head as his fingers teased your wet opening before thrusting it inside you. He moaned deeply as he felt your inside constrict together on his fingers. "Look at how tight your pussy is, one of my fingers can barely even fit. You know even if you chose a different option you were still going to be mine. I would never let anyone touch my Raven, your pussy is only fucking mine and no one else's. Say it" while his fingers worked inside you, he freed his erection with the other but he couldn't really move his hand to relieve himself since it was between your body.

"My pussy is only yours Master, I kept it tight only for you." You moaned out as he added another finger inside. "Yesss, feel so full Master, finger me harder please" he seemed satisfied with the way your mind was drunk with lust. 

"Rest your back on the headboard and open up wide for your master." You did as so, opening your legs wide for him to take a good look at how wet he made you. He unbuttoned his vest and blue silk shirt, shrugging them off as he crawled closer to where you were. When he got close enough you could see his erection out in the open.

"Unbutton my pants dear and carefully pull me fully out" he demanded and sat back on his heels right in front of your wide opened legs. Your hands shook as you slowly took out his hard dick while his his finger teased your opening. "Hmmm, you see what you do to me little girl, what your tight pussy does. Jerk me with your soft hand my dear, you know how?" You shook your head innocently and he nodded. "I like you to start with the base and move your hands upwards to my fat tip, make sure to play with my balls with your other hand. Understand?" He reached for your hand and brought it up to his mouth before spitting a ball of his saliva on your open palm. "Don't tense your arm dear, be calm" you calmed your muscles and let his hand guide yours to his erection. 

John slowly wrapped your small palm around himself and groaned at the image. "Fuck sweetheart, your hand can barely wrap around my fat cock." He started sliding your wet palm up and down his length. "Use your other hand and massage my balls." You did as so and gave it a little squeeze, he hissed through gritted teeth as he bucked his hips into your palm."ok your doing so my little raven, continue just like that but wrap your hand around your masters cock harder, don't be scared you won't hurt me" his hand left yours and you tightened your hold on his length as you moved it faster and harder. "Ahh fuck that's perfect, just like that honey, you're doing so good."

His hand came to your sex and he started rubbing your clit with his thumb while his ring and middle finger penetrated inside you. "mhmmm fuckk feel so good master." His fingers pressed heavily on your spot that send your vision dancing and you couldn't hold back the scream that left your throat. You worked his balls and cock while he fingered you and stroked your clit with a fast pace. "John, oh fuck I'm gonna cum, I'm so fuckin close just don't stop."

"I'm close as well my dear umph just like that, get ready fuck I can't hold it anymo... ahhhhhhh fuuuckkk" John growled loudly as his seeds spurt out from his slit right on your navel and pubic mound. You couldn't hold back your orgasm anymore as you felt his cum drip down from your body. Your walls tightened around his fingers as John kept fucking you through your climax with a punishing pace.

"I can't, s-top" your demands went on death ears and he continued to rub your clit and finger you harder and in one swift move he took a hold of the chains of the nipple clamp and snatched them roughly which immediately send you into another body shaking orgasm. John looked at your shaking body, your rolled back eyes and your flushed skin, smiling to himself before leaning down to catch your mouth with his own in a rough kiss.

John noticed that you really didn't know what to do with your tongue and he couldn't help but laugh in the kiss before separating. "How was that, better than you imagining me while you touched yourself?"

You looked up at him with tired eyes and nodded."so much fucking better, thank you." He kissed you on your head before standing from the bed and removing his Jean completely. You looked at him confusingly as to why he got naked.

"Come on we have to get ready and go to the church."

"Why today is Monday?"

"You still have to go and meet the guy your parents intended to marry you off to. It's 7 a.m with have 2 and half hours to get there." You looked at the wall clock and he was right it's 5 minutes to 7. You looked at the window to see the curtains are closed. 'When the fuck did he have time to pull the curtains' you thought. "Come on wifey" you looked up at him with a smirk but he had to remind you again of you meeting your ex potential husband?.

You hated your parents for not saying anything and couldn't help the anger that started to boil. "Calm down little raven, your gonna decline and I will tell them that I want you all to myself." You giggled at his confidence but still were worried. Your parents, especially your mom would be thrilled for you to marry one of the seeds but what if she didn't approve, you hated to disappoint them, but they can't just force you to live an old fashion life that you don't even want.

"Ok future husband, let's go meet the poor boy who's gonna get rejected." John laughed and stretched out his hand for you to take, you took it and followed him to the large masters bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on other request and will update as soon as I can, hope you enjoy this chapter @humongousblazestranger 😚🧚🏼♀️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally finds out why you really drown yourself in alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue this story, not sure how many chapters it will have yet but I'm enjoying this too much to end it. Thank you again humongousblazestranger for suggesting this and I hope you enjoy darling.🧚🏼♀️🦋

John took you home after your long hot shower together. He lent you a dark green sweatshirt which came halfway down your thighs with a black boxer to wear since your clothes were ripped by the baptist himself. 

The drive home was comfortably silent, you looked at the early morning scenery pass by, the cool wind made goosebumps appear on your uncovered skin but it was a pleasant feeling. 

As you got closer to your home, you couldn't help the anxious that was building deep in you belly second by second. John set his warm palm over your cold knee to stop it's bouncing. You gave him a smile and intertwined your hand with his before bringing it up to your mouth and giving it a swift kiss.

He looked at you and smiled, rubbing his thumb over your skin. "I know you're nervous my dear, I can feel it." You sighed sadly, cause you knew exactly how this was gonna go.

"My parents won't let me marry you, John. They already set their mind on who they want me to marry. It's just who they are and they always have to get their way or all hell breaks loose, especially my dad. He wants the perfect daughter and son in law with lots of fucking children."

"It's your choice dear, they can't force you to marry someone you don't want."

"I thought it wasn't tho? If it's my choice then I wouldn't be marrying anyone." His hand tightened unconsciously but loosened as soon as you whimpered.

"Joseph wants all the young people to get marry so their "needs" won't drive them to sinful paths." His tone turned mocking and you looked at him suspiciously.

"Is your brother also forcing you to marry?" He glanced away from the road to you and gave a small nod. "Did he also choose for you?" 

"I-" he sighed loudly "I chose a girl I've been sleeping with. Holly Pepper. Joseph asked me to settle on someone soon or the gates will be shut to me and she is the best choice. She's a good listener so it won't be hard living with her, not that I be seeing her all day, it's just at night when I come back home from my work. And her family have been in the project from the start, she's loyal to the cause." A pang of jealousy spread over you and you let go of his hand harshly before turning back at the scenery. Thinking of how much more experience she must have, or more mature. No one wanted a clueless girl who had drinking problems in such a young age. She must definitely a believer and probably worship's the seed's like they are her god. How can you compete over her.

"Why do you want to marry me John? You clearly must have lots of women like Holly, throwing themselves at you left and right hmm, they all respect you and your brother's but you chose someone who is inexperienced or doesn't even believe in your brother. So why choose me?" You asked with a harsh tone making him look at you questioningly.

"Because I found a better choice, and I don't want to marry sluts." You made a disapproving noise.

"So it's only for my virginity that you decided I'll be the perfect wife who hasn't lost her innocence."

"Of course not rave-"

"Would you still wanted to marry me if I wasn't a virgin, or if I was exactly like Holly?" His mouth draw in a hard line, not answering you. "What if I don't want to live with a slut myself John? You have basically fucked every girl in the project so why should I want to spend the rest of my miserable life with someone who has sex addiction or anger issue is the biggest problem." He pressed on the breaks harshly making you slide forward and nearly hit your head on the dashboard if it wasn't for your belt buckle and the hard press of your feet, which you regretted immediately as pain shot through your ankle to your calf and knees, making you scream out. "What the fuck Joh-"

"DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN LITTLE GIRL!" John's tone terrified you. His eyes were even more wrathful than before. He leaned to the side, taking in your face roughly and forcing you to look at him as he leaned in, you could feel his warm breath on your face which made you shudder in his grasp. "If I ever hear you talk to me like that again, I will punish you without showing a single drop of mercy" his hand squeezed your jaw tightly which made you whine from discomfort. "Answer me little raven. Was I clear or do I need to show you?"

"Ok John, now let go" his grasp tightened again but this time the pain made you cry out. "John you're really hurting me"

"That's not what I want to hear little girl."

"Yes sir I understand" you sniffled and his hand loosened. John smiled at you sadistically and wiped the fallen tears before popping his thumb in to his mouth to taste the salty juice. He leaned forward and crushed his lips to yours. His kisses were very rough, it was mostly biting. He bit down hard on your bottom lips, drawing blood. He swallowed your screams and cleaned off your blood with his tongue before moving back and straightening his posture to drive again. 

He drove you right up to your house even when you told him not to. "Ok little raven we're here." You didn't say anything and just opened the passenger door to get out. The moment your hurt ankle touched the ground, your whole body gave out and you fell to your knees while screaming out. John was by your side in a flash, lifting you up bridal style and walking towards the front door.

"Wait they might be awake, I have to sneak in through my bedroom windo-"

"Absolutely not, you can barely stand how will you manage to climb your window my dear?" You didn't say anything and expected the worse when he knocked loudly on your door. 

What was he gonna tell your parents, what were your parents gonna do when they see you wearing John's clothes, or that he is carrying you.

The door opened and your mother came to view. As always she was dressed beautiful, with a light makeup on and her hair was curled to perfection. She gasped when she caught sight of you in John's arms and quickly opened the door all the way for him to come in. "Brother John, what happened, is she hurt?" John walked you inside and set you on the couch.

"Just a twisted ankle Ms Anson, nothing to worry about." Your mother looked at you sternly and you knew you messed up. She was gonna have a long talk after John left. John noticed the look on your face and looked to Your mother to see her looking dagger's into you. 

"Thank you brother John for bringing her back to safety. Was she running again? And my dear what happened to your clothes" before you could answer John spoke first.

"Ahh yes, I saw her as I passed by, her ankle was caught in a deep puddle. Her clothes were wet so I offered her the spares I had in the trunk, I can assure you she was no trouble, just happy to help, but make sure she lays off her feet."

"Brother John I can't thank you enough, please stay over for breakfast, I was just making some Persian Tea" he smiled at her widely.

"Of course, I can't decline a good tea now can I" she immediately made her way to the kitchen to put on the kettle leaving you alone with the John.

"Thank you" you whispered and he nodded. "Are you gonna tell them? Cause you know I can't" he sighed deeply before lifting your feet up and sitting down. He placed your feet on his lap and started to massage them gently.

"I'm gonna ask your dad today my dear, no matter what he says I'll find a way to have you, wether they give me permission or not." You shook your head at him but before you could say anything your mother's screeching voice startled the both of you.

"RAVEN, WHAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IS THIS YOUNG LADY?" You both looked at her with confusion as she strode over to where you were sitting. She took your feet and moved it harshly off John's lap. You cried out as your ankle made contact with the carpeted floor but she paid no mind. "Brother John I am so sorry, guess I have to teach her how to act like a lady all over again." John looked at your mother with so much wrath that you thought he was gonna lash out.

"Careful Ms Anson, your daughter is hurt." He said as calmly as he could but you saw how his nose flared up.

"Oh Mr seed I'm pretty sure it's not that bad, right dear?" they both looked at you and your mother's gaze was so intense that you gulped audibly. Before nodding. "See. Oh my dear, you are gonna meet someone very special today. Your dad is supposed to bring them here for lunch. Make sure you look beautiful and not like you are dying from a disease." With that she left, leaving you with a very angry Baptist. She always made you feel insecure, no matter how good you thought you looked, she always found a way to bring you down

The tears had already started trailing down your cheeks. "You see why I drown myself in alcohol now." He looked at your teary eyes and nodded. He tried to cradle you but you pushed him away and shook your head. "I think it's best to leave, this is how she acts on her good side around me, you really don't want to see her bad side." He looked at you sadly and asked.

"Do they abuse you?" You scoffed but he looked very serious.

"I don't know, what people see as abuse, I see as discipline I guess. It's not that bad tho, no need to worry" you smiled with sadness "I can take care of myself."

"I'm gonna talk to Joseph about this and you're gonna come back with me dear" again your mom came to the leaving room with 2 cups of tea and a plate of cookies. And of course she didn't bring you any. 

John got up from the couch and strode to the door and slammed it behind himself loudly. Your mom looked stunned but then looked at you with anger and disgust. "Now look what you've done" she scoffed and turned back to the kitchen.

You sobbed quietly so she wouldn't hear you. At this moment drowning in alcohol didn't sound bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always request any stories you want me to write with the seeds.🧚🏼♀️✨🐞


End file.
